


海马

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, 神tm小童话, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“植物Ren”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	海马

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，植物Ren
> 
> “我Ben是来自雪山深处的一朵食Ren花。”【？】
> 
> 我早就想搞这个play和设定了哈哈哈哈哈【】
> 
> 收下吧，我开学前的最后一肝！
> 
> 但还是错字语病bug预警，可能会修【】

“Ben，这到底是怎么回事？你……还是说，你有去看医生吗？”Rey的手上捏着一只安全套，是Ben刚摘下来的，还来不及扔掉就被她一把夺了过来。

那只安全套里干干净净的，一滴液体也没有。

Ben是个大了她好多岁的成熟男人，他们是去年冬天在阿尔卑斯山脉的一条徒步线路上认识的……呃，字面意义上的话，确实是这样。彼时正是积雪最厚的时候，Rey选择了一条自己还从未挑战过偏僻路线。整个通往山顶的松林间就只有她一个人，无比静谧，唯有踩过积雪时的咯吱声陪伴着她。可这种清净也是有些缺点的——当一截被冰雪压断的树干正好砸在了女孩的小腿上时，能听到她呼救声的也只有她自己。

松树的小半截树干并不算粗重，Rey倒是仅凭自己的力气就将它推开了。只是她的腿，肯定伤到了骨头，稍微挪动一下都是快要死了的剧痛，雪山上又没有信号……

而就在她准备不顾伤势、咬牙爬回山下时，山顶方向忽然出现了一个高大的身影——是位已经踏上了返途的徒步者，是个小心翼翼将她背到了山下然后送医并全程陪同照顾的善良男人。

是她现在的爱人，Ben Solo。  
  


女孩出院后就和他确立了关系，并在不久后搬进了他家——Ben是个园艺师，在街角开了一家花店，他的公寓就在花店的楼上。

而同居嘛，自然是会做很多很多特别亲密的事。Ben完全对得起他那高大而厚实的身板，Rey真是爱死那些令她湿透眼眶和床单的有力撞击了。平时他有多正经和温柔，情事上就有多恶劣和凶残……这可，太对她胃口了。

她甚至出现了那样的念头：应该就是Ben了吧，这往后的不知多久的岁月……也许再过几年，他们可以要个孩子？是的，她能感觉到——Ben想要个孩子，只是一直不说，好像在拖延着什么……可能是在等她这个“小姑娘”也真正地考虑好。

也就是这一下，Rey突然发觉了一个小问题，很不显眼，也很荒谬——她似乎，从没见过Ben的精液。

首先，那个男人本就从不主动让Rey用唇舌或者手掌帮他——即便是女孩的生理期，他也会一派淡然地陪着她一起禁欲到结束那天。当然，Rey也不是完全没调戏过他腿间的那只巨兽，只是每每关爱它还不到五分钟，Ben就会哄着她改用腿间的那处柔嫩缝隙继续玩。

然后，便是等他终于狠狠嵌进女孩因为过多过强的高潮而不断痉挛绞吸的身体里时，Rey的意识早就是一片黏乎乎的白色了……咳，所以她根本没功夫去关注Ben是怎么摘下防护措施的，那里边又是什么样的盛况。

其实，Rey也觉得自己有些魔怔了。说不定都只是巧合呢？恰好他还没有用她的口腔或者手释放过，恰好他每次都顺手直接将安全套丢掉了，恰好……不，还是哪里有些违和。冥冥之中，她总感觉Ben有些刻意——刻意避免“当着她的面”弄出来，刻意每次都竭尽所能地将她的神识和体液都榨得一干二净，再立刻“打扫战场”“销毁证据”……

所以，她一定要看看。大不了抢过来看清楚后，再尽量自然些地浇在自己胸口上，当作是玩了一把小情趣……结果，发现了这么不得了的事。

“我……我没事的，Rey，我没事。”许是被窥探到了秘辛，Ben有些忸怩，说话也支支吾吾的。

“这怎么可能是‘没事’？看起来……呃……你刚刚确实也到了吧，那为什么这里边什么都没有？”Rey又晃了晃那只空荡荡的乳胶套，“Ben，我只是担心你。我不希望你的身体健康出现任何问题，更不希望你因为任何仿佛是为了我好的理由一直瞒着我——我希望你，信任我。”

她的话，已经说得很重了。

“……”

“……”

“我喜欢寒冷湿润的气候，也喜欢安安静静地晒太阳。”沉默良久，男人突然扯了几句毫不相干的，“冬天，花店休业的时候，我都会一直呆在那座雪山上。”

“什、你在说什么啊？你不要转移话题——”可她马上就被Ben用拇指轻抚着嘴唇打断了。

“我知道有人闯进了我的地盘，但那毕竟是条官方的徒步路线，况且你也没有生什么事，非常乖……”他忍不住啄吻了一下女孩的脸颊，“却也非常不走运，前一天的雪实在是太大了。可既然是在我这里出了事，我当然得负起责来。”

“唔！唔……”也不知是怎么了，Rey忽然瞪大了双眼，喉咙里的尖叫却因为口腔正在被男人的两根手指抚摸搅弄，而化作了软糯的嘤咛和不时滴落的口水。

“我还专门绕了点路，装作是从山顶上下来的样子……那时候我都快两个月没用人类的形态走过路了，真不习惯。所幸你也只顾着疼了，没注意到我的不协调。”

当Ben的话音落下时，他已经彻底地转换成了本体——除了腹部及以上的躯干和头颅还基本是原样，其他地方……是植物吗？支撑在床上的触手，纠缠在少女身上的触手，全都像是拧在一起的枝蔓，触手的顶端也是像花苞一般质感的口器，有些还紧紧闭合着，有些则绽开了，露出“花芯”处那张布满软齿的“嘴”。

当然了，玩弄着她舌头的那两根手指，也变成了两只带着木本清香的触腕。

“其实我当下就能直接将你治好，这个东西喝下去后，任何伤口都能在半小时内完全愈合，而且它甜甜的……但我就是怕会把你吓到。”说着，他抬起了一只正向外冒着淡粉色粘液的触手，甚至还证明似的抹了几滴在Rey的唇边，然后撤出她口中的那两根，方便她舔进去尝尝。

“这该不会就是你的……”等等，为什么自己真的下意识地舔了一口……倒确实很甜。咳。

“当然不是，sweetheart……我、我没有那个东西。”意识到她正逐渐安定下来，Ben才放松了自己悄悄“埋伏”在周遭的触手们。

大概，Rey是真的完全信任着他吧，只是需要消化一会儿。

“那如果我一直没有察觉到异样呢？你就这么想方设法藏一辈子？可你总归会露陷的啊！最简单的，如果之后我想和你要个孩子呢，你怎么办……”女孩却越说越觉得心疼——所以他的渴望……是因为根本无望吗？

“我是打算等你也想要孩子的时候再坦白的……sweetheart，你怎么了？”显然，Ben也看出了Rey的异常。虽然没法具体地猜出她到底想岔了什么，但左不过是关于他的生殖系统。也好，就趁今天这个机会一并跟她讲清楚吧。

“呃，其实，我人类形态的那个器官，只是一个拟态，运作方式也和真正的人类有很大出入。这么说吧，它只具备了快感的接受功能，我的高潮也都不是假的。”他一边解释着，一边不着痕迹地调动触手缠绕住她四肢和腰腹——目前看似只是磨蹭着Rey的肌肤表达亲昵，实则只要男人一发力，她就会失去所有行动自由，任人宰割。

“至于你所怀疑的那些，”果然，Rey一看到有只明显更加粗壮的触腕正凑近她的腿间，便拼了命地挣扎了起来——然后被极其轻松地制服成了大张着双腿的乖顺模样，“我想你会喜欢这样的物种差异的。虽然你才高潮过那么多次，但我还是希望你能在极乐中体验这个过程……放心，sweetheart，你现在还不想要孩子，那就不会有孩子。”

话音刚落，又有几只纤细些的触手摸了过来——准确地说，是三只。他们兵分两路，分别咬住了女孩两只小巧而精致的乳尖，以及下边那颗最敏感也最脆弱的“花蕊”。没错，是“咬”。那些位于顶端的口器不是白长成那样的，一整圈花瓣一般的片膜很方便抓附住乳峰或腿根，轻轻松松就将那三处已然再度充血的珠粒送入了中心的那张骇人的小口中，死死地吮住。

想象一下，殷红紧绷的乳首和肉蒂被同时节奏均匀地嘬吸着，力道也刚刚好，一切都精准地压在临界线上，却没有丝毫过载的不适；而在这样的天堂里，这几张“嘴”还一同咀嚼着口中那颗硬挺的肉珠，用腔壁上的软齿仔细地磨咬，刮蹭着吞吐几次，再接着一边咬一边吸。

于是，方才还剧烈反抗着的少女，没一会儿就软成了一滩蜂蜜，甜丝丝地哼着委屈又快乐的鼻音。而那根份量十足的触腕，此刻也顺利地挤进了湿热的甬道，正碾着软嫩的粘膜一寸寸向深处行进，直到上边那长着一圈凸点的口器也吻上了一处弹韧的门扉。

“我能感觉到‘她’在战栗，sweetheart……你这么兴奋吗？”说完，他还故意用那圈凸起揉了揉那里，混着酸麻的别样快感便令女孩又喘息着淌出来了一小股爱液，“那么，我要正式开始了——别怕，不要害怕，我绝对不会伤害你的……”

已经快要被情潮溺毙的Rey压根就没听清他说了什么。她只感觉到有什么极细却也极长、形状又有点像拉珠的东西从体内的那根触手里伸了出来，小心地挤开紧闭的瓣膜，再无比灵活地钻进腔室，还得意忘形地四处磨蹭，轻柔地爱抚着这处柔软的脏器。

可无论他再温柔，Rey还是被这种异物入侵的诡异触感吓到了。但她并没有怎么挣扎。禁锢着她的触手是一方面，更重要的是，她怕自己一个不慎动作太大，里边那个恐怖的玩意会戳破她的肚子。所以，她只是可怜兮兮地看着Ben，却一动也不敢动。

“Rey，我都说了我不会伤害你……”男人笑着叹了口气，然后毫无预警地加大了抽吸和摩挲那三颗肉珠的频率和力度，并开始大幅度地甩动这几根触手，再为它们添上一道“扯拽”的灭顶滋味——立竿见影啊，少女立刻就不再哭闹了，转而绞紧了身体期待着高潮。

“Sweetheart，等你想要孩子的时候，我就会这样进到最深处。”他耐心地哄着怀里的小姑娘，声音放得很低，“如果时间合适的话，我会在更里边的位置取走你要交出来的那颗细胞，收到我这里来——放心，那不会疼的，我会喂给你东西……看到这根触手了吗，它之后会变成一朵花苞、一只卵，然后脱离我的本体，自行生长——我会把我们的细胞都输送进那颗卵里，我们的孩子也是用它‘生’出来的，你不用辛苦那九到十个月，也不会冒任何风险。”

可显然，正哭叫着享受高潮的女孩连半个字都没听进去，也无暇去理会他举到自己面前的那只会“变成花苞变成卵”的“重点触手”。

“罢了，今天先这样吧。”可Ben的脸上不但没有半分无奈，甚至还勾起了一抹狡黠的笑容。他找准了一次时机，在Rey使劲缩紧身体时一把将触腕整个抽出——珠串状的“副触手”在回归口器时生生地鞭笞过细嫩的腔口，其余鼓胀的组织和粘膜则是被健硕的“主触手”狠狠地刮了一遍。

等欣赏完Rey敞着双腿肆意喷溅了一大滩甘霖，依旧保持着原形的男人便心情舒畅地将她卷进了自己的怀里。

“等你休息好了，我再给你讲一遍。不过，sweetheart，你好像很喜欢被我摸着里边到高潮啊……”


End file.
